A silver shirt costs $$132$, which is $11$ times as much as a blue pair of shorts costs. How much does the blue pair of shorts cost?
The cost of the silver shirt is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$132 \div 11$ $$132 \div 11 = $12$ A blue pair of shorts costs $$12$.